Szevasz, Night Vale!
by babu.miriel
Summary: Végre nem egy angst, eh? Egyetem!AU, ahol a Bosszúállók, John Constantine és Night Vale lakói együtt bandáznak, összeesküvést szőve Cecil és Carlos háta mögött!
1. chapter 1

\- Szevasz, Night Vale! Itt Cecil, és igen, nagyszünet van! A DÖK mai bejelenteni valója, hogy a bűfébe extra sok hot dog érkezett, szóval lehet falatozni! Valamint... Deadpool, húzz innen!

\- Helló, Night Vale! Sikerült megszereznem a rádiót, ujjonghattok! Most pedig jöhet a raaap!

A diákok döbbenten cövekeltek le az egyetem folyosóin, hallva Deadpool és a sulirádiós Cecil párbaját. Felcsendült a zene, a háttérből behallatszott Wayne éneke.

\- Seggfej vagy, Wayne! Add vissza!

\- Megszívtad, Palmer! Hé, ne verekedj!

\- Sajnálom a kis közjátékot, kedves hallgatók, azonnal elhárítjuk a problémát. Kösz, Kapitány. Hol is tartottam? Igen, a hot dog...

Az egyetem élete pedig visszaállt a rendes kerékvágásba. Vagyis... Majdnem mindenkinek.

A kis teremben még mindig folyt a perpatvar, ahogy Steve "Kapitány" Rogers megpróbálta kipaterolni a rendbontót. A háttérben Tony Stark, az iskola milliárdos playboy-a figyelte vigyorogva az eseményeket.

\- Nyugi van, haver! - emelte meg Wayne a kezét, ahogy Steve az ajtó felé cibálta. - Megyek már! - Ezzel befordult a sarkon, és eltűnt a folyosókon.

Steve nagyot fújva fordult Cecil felé, aki épp kikapcsolta a sulirádiót.

\- Hé, Cecil! Nem láttad Bruce-t?

\- Nem, ma még nem láttam - igazította meg a szemüvegét. - De nézd meg a kémiában!

\- Carlossal dolgoznak valamin, ugye? - Cecil arca enyhe pírba borult a név hallatán, mire Tony elvigyorodott.

\- Kösz! - bólintott Steve, majd Tonyval együtt, tornazsákját széles vállára kapva barátja keresésére indult. Átvágott a diákok tengerén, akik órára siettek, vagy egyszerűen csak lézengtek a folyosón. Néhányan szendvicset majszoltak, tele szájjal magyarázva barátaiknak. A klikkek a szekrények mellett állva dumáltak, s néha egy-egy pompomlány szoknyája villant be a fiú látóterébe.

\- Well, helló! - sodródott melléjük egy szőke srác, kezét lezserül drappszín ballonkabátjába rejtve. - Hova megy a menet?

\- Helló, John! - köszöntötte Tony barátját.

\- Constantine. - Steve csak biccentett, nem nagyon bírta a srácot. Valami fura valláshoz tartozott, keresztesek, nem is, keresztények, vagy mi, és szerinte rossz hatással volt Tonyra. Egyre többször bukkant rá úgy a playboy-ra, hogy a szőkével cigarettázott valamelyik parkban. A cigaretta pedig...

Gondolatmenetéből Tony szakította ki.

\- Viszlát, Steve! A meccsen találkozunk!

\- Öhm... Jah - intett Steve, majd Tonyék eltűntek a tömegben.

Eközben a csengő berregve jelezte, hogy kezdődik a következő óra. A diákok fokozatosan eltűnedeztek a folyosókról, és a hanzavar is elcsitult. A kémia labor felé már sokkal kevesebben mászkáltak, ezt Steve tökéletesen megértette. Cecilnek igaza volt, a tudósok ott gubbasztottak egy asztal felett, és hat darab kémcsőt tanulmányoztak odaadó figyelemmel.

\- Hé, haver! - kiáltott fel Steve, mire Bruce majdnem elejtette a kezében tartott üveget.

\- Helló! - mosolygott félénken Steve-re. - Edzés? Azonnal megyek! Csak ezt itt... el kéne pakolni - kezdett el rendezkedni, de Carlos megállította a zavart pakolászást.

\- Hagyd csak! Majd én elintézem, úgyis csak tartalék játékos vagyok. - Ezzel villantott rá egy tökéletes mosolyt, és hátrasimította a tökéletes hajából kiszabadult tincseit. Bruce hálásan bólintott, és Steve-vel a szekrényük felé indultak.

\- Igazából - kezdett bele Rogers - ez nem edzés lesz.

Bruce értetlenül pislantott rá szemüvege mögül.

\- Meccsezni fogunk.

\- Oh. Kik ellen?

\- Azt hiszem, a Desert Bluffs a kihívó, de nem vagyok benne biztos. - Steve megmasszírozta a tarkóját, amíg Bruce előbányászta a könyvekkel telizsúfolt szekrényből a tornazsákját.

\- Áh, őket nem lesz nehéz leverni - vont vállat a tudós könnyelműen, Steve csak hümmögött.

Sietve kanyarodtak az öltözők felé, amikor Steve hirtelen megtántorodott, ahogy teljes sebességgel belé rohant valaki.

\- Bocsika! - vigyorgott fel rá egy alsóéves kölyök.

\- Nincs gáz, Peter! - veregette meg piros pólós vállát Steve. - Hova rohansz?

\- A tanbá'-ért, mert elvileg valami focimeccs lesz a pályán, pedig óránk lenne.

Steve elgondolkodott. Igen, határozottan emlékszik, hogy Peter az atléta csapatba tartozik, azzal a mihaszna Wayne-nel együtt, bár Deadpoolnál jóval többször jár be órára. A tanárt viszont sehol nem látta.

\- Nem találkoztam vele, bocsi. De tényleg meccs lesz, mi játszunk a Desert Bluffs ellen.

\- Pfff. Nyert ügyetek van! - vigyorodott el Peter. - Na, sok sikert! - pacsizott le Steve-vel. Bruce felé fordult elgondolkodva, majd inkább vállat vont, és tovább rohant.

\- Ez meg? - pillantott Bruce "Kapitány"-ra.

\- Csak egy barátom. Vagyis valami olyasmi.

Bruce kérdő arcát látva Steve részletes magyarázatba kezdett, és elmesélte a tudósnak az atléták és focisták közötti versenyt a szabadtéri pályáért. Közben átöltöztek, magukra ráncigálták az amerikai foci pufi ruháit, és sisakjukat hónuk alá csapva kisétáltak a pályára. A hirtelen fényben hunyorogniuk kellett, kezükkel árnyékolva a szemüket keresték a csapatukat. A nézőtérről integetett nekik valaki, akiben Steve régi barátját, Natashát vélte fölfedezni. A lány a meleg ellenére fekete farmerban és csizmában volt, vörös tincsei loknikban keretezték szív alakú arcát. Mellette Clint ült, a lány apró kezét szorongatva, másik oldalán Wanda, aki izgatottan beszélgetett ikertestvérével, Pietroval. Egy padsorral fejjebb pedig Steve legjobb barátja, Bucky ült morcosan, mint mindig, motoros szerkóban. Bruce beszélgetésbe elegyedett a Nattel, míg Steve James mellé ült.

\- Örülök, hogy kijöttél.

Bucky morgott.

\- Ennyire ne legyél boldog! - nevetett fel "Kapitány".

\- Akkor mi legyek? - pillantott rá oldalról a srác, miközben kisöpörte a szeméből hosszú, barna haját. Karján megcsörrent egy lánc, amit még Steve-től kapott két éve. Egy fekete polip medál volt rajta, ami tudnivaló, hogy Bucky jele volt oviban, és Steve is ezzel szokta cukkolni.

\- Csak... Mosolyogj egy kicsit! Legalább gólhelyzetnél! Ha szurkolsz, nem véthetem el!

Bucky megeresztett egy féloldalas mosolyt.

\- Így már sokkal jobb!

Ekkor kiáltás harsant, és a pályán megjelent egy kövérkés, szivárványszín öltönyös férfi. Ahogy mozgott, ruháján a színek összevissza váltakoztak a fényben, ezért a diákok "Fénylő Felhő"-nek is szokták gúnyolni. Senki nem tudja, milyen apropóból hord ilyen ruhákat, látszólag nem zavarta a sok furcsa tekintet, amit kap. Ez azonban nem akadályozta meg, hogy véres kezű tanár legyen. Egy-egy keményebb edzés után a diákok úgy hevernek el a pálya szélén, mint a döglött állatok.

\- Megjött az edző, rohannom kell! - állt fel Steve, majd Bruce-t maga után rántva a pályához sietett.

A Fénylő Felhő összehívta a két csapatot, Bucky összehúzott szemmel méregette az ellenfelet. Az suli emberei mellett feltűnően normálisan viselkedtek. Míg a Night Vale csapata vidáman cseverészett, túlharsogva az edzőt, ők fegyelmezetten, mondhatni csatasorban várták a meccs kezdetét. Edzőjük, egy köpcös, szürke alak folyamatosan magyarázott nekik. Steve felintegetett Jamesnek, aki vonakodva viszonozta.

Sípolás hasított a zsivajba, az edzők kivonultak a pályáról. Az emelvényen megjelent Cecil kócos, szőke feje, ahogy beüzemelte a mikrofont. James hátradőlt, és a meccs kezdetét vette.

Változó sikerrel játszott a két csapat, ám a stílusukban egetverő különbségek tűntek fel. Míg a Desert Bluffs megfontoltan, a taktikát követve próbálták a labdát előre juttatni, a Night Vale teljesen random játszott. Ha Steve-nek szabad útja volt, előretört, és a váratlan támadással zavarta meg az ellenfelet. Az utolsó öt percben döntetlenül álltak, hiába ostromolva az ellenfelet. Cecil kitartóan sorolta a neveket.

\- Rogersnél a labda, az ellenfél védője lerohanja. Rogers passzol, a labda Maximoffnál! Hihetetlen passz, kedves nézőink, remélem, jól látták! Maximoff kitör, úgy rohan, mintha az élete múlna rajta! Végülis... Ez nem is áll olyan távol az igazságtól.

Natasha és Wanda kórusban szurkoltak Pietronak, bíztató kiáltásokkal csatlakozva a tomboló nézősereghez.

\- Letarol két védőt, gólhelyzeet... Amindenit, micsoda orvtámadás! Maximoff a földön, a labda senkinél!

A tömeg felszisszen.

\- A kapu előtt vérre menő csata zajlik a labdáért! Rogers becsatlakozik, ám a labdát nem szerezte meg senki!

Bucky előre hajolt, keze ökölbe szorult, mikor Steve kapott egy gyomrost.

Cecil folytatta:

\- De nézzék csak! Az edző beküld egy új játékost, Carlos fut a labdáért! A védők elkéstek, már nem állíthatják meg! Győzeleem! Tökéletes Carlos megszerzi a tökéletes gólt, és ezzel a Desert Bluffs a meccs utolsó perceiben vesztésre áll! A Night Vale rohan védekezni, ám az idő vészesen fogy!

A tömeg magán kívül üvöltözött a padokon, Bruce és Clint is méltóságukról elfelejtkezve ordítottak. A Desert Bluffs hiába próbálta megtörni ellenfelét, és a meccs végét jelző csengőnél a Night Vale egyszerűen ott hagyta őket a kapunál.

\- Ez igen, kedves nézőim! Csapatunk fantasztikus győzelmet aratott, hála Carlos tökéletes időzítésének, és a játékosok kirtartásának! Nem mintha a Desert Bluffs komoly ellenfelet jelentett volna, de igazán izgalmas meccsnek lehettünk tanúi, nem gondolják?

Az ünneplés végeztével - és miután a Desert Bluffs játékosait elvitte a mentő - Steve, Cecil, Bruce, Carlos és Bucky a meccset elemezve vonultak vissza az iskolába. Útjuk a suliudvaron keresztül vezetett, ahol egy kis kerítés választotta el őket a füvesített résztől, így banda csak a fal mellett mehetett el. A kerítés mögött több tucatnyi alak mászkált, arcukat nem láthatták a fejükbe húzott csuklyától. Kivehetetlen, recsegő-sziszegő hangjukon társalogtak egymással, néha egy-egy doboz pizzát szétosztva egymás közt. Steve sóvárogva pillantott a szeletre, ami épp eltűnt egy csuklya mögött.

\- Srácok, nem ugrunk be Ricohoz? Mindjárt éhen veszek.

\- Tőlem - vont vállat James, azonban Carlos és Bruce megrázta a fejét.

\- Nekünk sajnos mennünk kell, még nem fejeztük be a kísérletet - magyarázta meg Carlos. A barátok két irányba kanyarodtak, Cecil hezitálva pillantott egyikükről másikukra. Végül csalódottan sóhajtott, és egy kiáltással Steve-ék után vetette magát.

\- Hé, várjatok!

Így a három fiú együtt folytatta útját az iskola menzájára.

\- Annyira szeretem Rico pizzáját - fordult Steve felé Cecil, szája sarkában egy csendben lapuló, sunyi mosollyal. - Ízletes, szaftos, és mindig meleg, mikor kihozzák!

Steve nyálcsorgatva hallgatta Cecil elemzését, szemével könyörögve, hogy ne kínozza tovább.

\- Nem csodálom, hogy az egész suli így szereti, szerintem még a csuklyás alakok is onnan szerzik a pizzát!

Bucky kuncogott, mikor Steve nyelt egyet.


	2. 2

Átvágtak az óráról kiözönlő diákok tengerén, hogy megelőzzék az éhes tömeget.

Ám az ajtó előtt megtorpantak, ugyanis egy étkezőkocsi állt a bejáratban, mellette Steve Carlsburg támaszkodott plépofával.

\- Öhm, Steve, lennél szíves beengedni minket? - kérdezte a mindig udvarias Kapitány.

\- Sajnos ez lehetetlen, Steve - válaszolta a fiú, erősen megnyomva a Kapitány nevét.

\- Miért? - mordult fel James. - Éhesek vagyunk.

\- Bizalmas utasítás - vont vállat a fiú.

\- Nem hiszek neked - jelentette ki Cecil. - Hagyd abba az aljas hazudozást, és engedj át minket.

\- De hát nem tehetem!

Cecil már épp visszavágott volna, mikor Steve közbevágott.

\- Hagyd, Cecil! Nem ér ennyit az egész.

\- Nem ér ennyit? Ez a féreg nem szabhatja meg, mikor eszünk! Lefogadom, hogy csak kitalálta az egészet.

Steve sóhajtva a másik Steve felé fordult.

\- Kitől jött az utasítás?

Carlsburg félve körülpillantott, majd suttogva válaszolt:

\- Az Iskolavezetőségtől!

Cecil rögtön elsápadt, és abbahagyta a heveskedést. Az Iskolavezetőség megjelenése az iskolában azt jelentette, hogy nem lesz biztonságos kilépni az folyosóra. A legutóbbi látogatás legnagyobb áldozata Carlos volt. Cecil vére felforrt, mikor eszébe jutott, mit tett a vezetőséggel érkezett férfi Carlossal. Szeme előtt megjelent a tudós megkopasztott feje, a férfi, egy bizonyos Tally levágta Carlos tökéletes haját rövidre, és Cecil szívesen megnyuvasztotta volna. Barbárság.

Végül a banda csalódottan megfordult, és elindult az aznapi utolsó órájára.

Eközben Carlos és Bruce ismét nekiálltak félbemaradt kísérletüknek. Különböző anyagok reakcióját vizsgálták 2%-os tej hozzáadásával. Bruce homloka ráncokba szaladt, erősen gondolkodott valamin, ami szemet szúrt Carlosnak.

\- Valami baj van? Olyan szétszórt vagy.

\- Csak elgondolkodtam valamin.

Carlos tökéletes ívű szemöldökét felvonva jelezte, hogy várja a folytatást.

\- Rajtad és Cecil-ön - kezdte vonakodva Bruce, nem tudta, mennyire kínos ez a téma barátjának.

\- Mi van velünk? - kérdezte Carlos, szemét az egyik kémcsövön tartva, leplezve zavarát.

\- Ne csinálj úgy, mintha nem vennéd észre, Cecil mennyire odavan érted - öklözött bele barátja vállába Bruce. -

Beszélnetek kéne.

\- Lehet - motyogta Carlos, és megrázta a kémcsövet.

\- Muszáj - javította ki Bruce. - Ne tagadd, hogy neked sem közömbös.

Carlos elpirult.

\- Lehet.

\- Komolyan nem tudsz mást mondani? - döbbent le Bruce. - Lehet, lehet. Cecil nem mer lépni, szóval neked kell.

Carlos végre felemelte a tekintetét.

\- De mit? Énekeljek neki szonettet?

\- Dehogyis - botránkozott meg Bruce. - Csak beszélgess vele, jelezd, hogy érdekel, ilyesmik. De ismered Cecilt, tudod, hogy soha nem lenne hajlandó elsőként lépni.

\- Igazad lehet - motyogta Carlos, és újra elmerült a ammónium-szulfátos tej vizsgálatában, bár már nem tudott teljesen a feladatra koncentrálni.

Steve-ék elsétáltak a tornaterem előtt, ahol épp McDaniels, a sárkány tartott tornaórát. Ismét keresztülvágtak az udvaron, a vörösbegytojás színű égről forrón tűzött a Nap. A csuklyás alakok sorfalat álltak a kerítés szélén, és fekete arcukkal az arra járókat figyelték. Steve-et kirázta a hideg tőlük. Visszaértek az épületbe, ám a folyosó elején Cecil megtorpant, és felemelve a kezét jelezte, ne mozduljanak. A szürke kőpadlón véges-végig kis szemétkupacok sorakoztak, amikbe valaki piros zászlókat tűzött, a túloldalon egy srác elgondolkodva hajolt az egyik fölé.

\- Az Iskolavezetőség - suttogta Bucky, és csapdát sejtve szimatolt bele a levegőbe. - Srácok, ezek...

Robbanás hasított a levegőbe.

\- Ijj - hőkölt hátra Cecil, mikor a folyosó végén álló srác helyén füstölgő kráterre pillantott. - Most kereshetek új rádiós tanoncot.

\- ... bombák - fejezte be Bucky félbemaradt gondolatát. Felismerte a puskapor illatát, de elkésett.

A fiúk egymásra pillantottak.

\- Megpróbáljuk? - vetette fel Cecil.

\- Valahogy el kell jutni a teremig - jelentette ki Steve, és elindult előre. Halk, nesztelen léptekkel kezdte el kerülgetni a szemétkupacokat, igyekezett minél távolabb maradni tőlük. Cecil és James pár lépés távolságból követte, meg sem mertek szólalni, úgy koncentráltak, hogy ne kerüljenek az ökölnyi kupacok tíz centis körzetébe.

\- Steve, állj! - kiáltott fel hirtelen Bucky, és Kapitány lába megállt a levegőben. Döbbenten pislogott le az alatta elterülő szemétdombra, majd gyorsan arrébb rakta a lábát.

\- Ez közel volt - szusszantott Cecil.

Mikor kiértek az "aknamezőről", futólépésben hagyták ott a folyosót. A tanterem előtt még a szekrényeik felé vették az irányt.

\- Tony! - kiáltott fel meglepetten Steve, mikor megpillantotta barátját. - Mi a frászt csináltok?

A playboy alkarjára épp Constantine pingált egy sor ismeretlen jelet.

\- Itt van az Iskolavezetőség, kell a védelem - magyarázta meg John, le sem véve a szemét munkájáról.

\- Mert ez olyan sokat segít - kötekedett Steve.

Cecil odalépett a pároshoz, és elgondolkodva pillantott a jelekre.

\- Én is kapok?

John sóhajtott.

\- Nyitnom kellene egy francos tetoválószalont.

De azért Cecil vállára is készített egyet - a fiú alkarját díszítő polipcsápok és minták miatt csak ott volt hely.

\- Jöttök órára? - fordult feléjük Steve.

\- Viccelsz? - vigyorodott el Tony. - Majd leszedem a kameráról a felvételt.

\- Ezek szerint nem.

\- Csáó, jó szórakozást! - intett Tony, és Johnnal az oldalán elhúzta a csíkot a tanterem közeléből.

Steve-ék jó diák módjára beültek az órára, a tanár már a tábla előtt állt. A tanulók csak Apacs Nyomkövetőként emlegették, mivel a férfi fehér bőre ellenére azt hangoztatta, hogy indián leszármazottai vannak, és ehhez méltón egy hatalmas tolldísszel a fején járt be tanítani. Valamint ő volt felelős a rendbontásokért, és valahogy mindig ráakadt a titokban drogozó, cigarettázó vagy hasonló tiltott dolgokat művelő nebulókra - kivéve Tony-t és Johnt, ők mindig megúszták.

Óra után Steve és Bucky ellógtak kajáért - legalábbis Cecilnek ezt mondták, ám valójában távozásuk oka egy körüzenet volt, amit Pietro telefonjáról kaptak -, Cecil pedig a rádiószobába indult. Bekapcsolta a mikrofont, és rácsapott, mikor nem akarta abbahagyni a recsegést. Feltette a fejhallgatót, és belekezdett a délutáni adásba.

\- Helló, Night Vale! - köszöntötte a diákokat. - Szép tavaszi napunk van, nem igaz? - Lehalkította a hangját: - Tévednek! - suttogta rekedtesre változtatott hangon. - Nem lenne szabad sokat mesélnem róla, de tudnotok kell, hogy itt van az Iskolavezetőség, az udvaron tanyázó csuklyás alakok szokatlan viselkedése is ennek tudható be. Vigyázzatok, hova léptek a B folyosón, a kis szemétkupacok felrobbannak! Apropó, hála a bombáknak, elvesztettem a rádiós tanoncomat, így aki szeretné átvenni a helyét, jelentkezzen nálam! A lényeg, ha fekete zászlós szemetet látsz, dobd a kukába, ha pirosat, fuss! Valamint a Vezetőség a menzát is lezárta, bár lehet, csak az a seggfej Steve Carlsburg találta ki az egészet, kinézem abból az aljas féregből. Sajnos, szívfájdalom, így egy időre búcsút mondhatunk Rico ínycsiklandó pizzájának.

Cecil vidámabb hangon folytatta.

\- Látták a ma délutáni meccset? Játékosaink a Desert Bluffssal mérték össze erejüket, és egy pont fölénnyel győzelmet arattak. Ne aggódjanak, ez alkalommal haláleset nem történt, az ellenfél játékosait időben elvitte a mentő. A győztes gólt Carlos, a tudós szerezte, akinek tökéletes haja végre a régi - reméljük, a Vezetőség mostani látogatásakor nem hozta magával Tally-t, a barbárt. Szörnyű dolog volt levágni Carlos haját, nem gondolják? - csevegett tovább.

Fél óra múlva Cecil a mosdóban várakozott. Steve és Bucky üzente, hogy itt találkozzanak, mert feltétlenül mutatniuk kell valamit. Nekidőlve a falnak, elmélázva simogatta a vécében lebegő fekete macska füle tövét. Nem tudta, hogy került oda, de amióta ebbe a suliba járt, itt lakott. A diákok előszeretettel kényeztették, ételt és vizet hoztak neki, vagy csak elpanaszolták neki bánatukat. Cecil elgondolkodott, mennyi titkot tudhat ez a macska. Ha meg tudná tanítani beszélni, jó kis híreket szerezhetne a rádió számára.

Ekkor kinyílt az egyik ajtó, és Carlos lépett ki rajta. Amíg kezet mosott, Cecil gyönyörködve figyelte a napbarnította arcot, a tökéletes, sötétbarna tincseket és a határozott állat. Zavartan pillantott vissza a macskára, mikor Carlos felé fordult.

\- Öhm... Cecil! - szólította meg a tudós félénken.

Cecil felkapta a fejét.

\- Nem jönnél el velem a könyvtárba? Csak... - Carlos zavartan túrt bele hajába. - Szeretném megvizsgálni a robbanóanyagot a folyosón, és gondoltam, te...

\- Segíthetnék? - fejezte be a gondolatot Cecil. - Szívesen segítek.

Cecil és Carlos egymás mellett sétálva elindultak a könyvtár felé. Az egyik szekrény mellett Natasha állt, szemébe húzott kapucnival, az alól figyelve a párost.

\- Megtalálták egymást - suttogta a kapucnija szélére rögzített rádióba. Tony-tól csórták a fiúkkal és Wandával, miután megszületett a Terv. Pár szekrénnyel arrébb Pietro pakolászott.

\- A könytár felé tartanak!

A csapat, Steve, Bucky, Nat, Clint, Wanda és Pietro az iskola különböző pontjairól figyelte az események alakulását. Tony csak technikai háttérkérként működött, hidegen hagyta Cecil és Carlos drámája. Bruce szánt szándékkal koptatta le Carlost, és küldte Cecilhöz, majd rohant a többiekhez az infóval.

\- És hogyan akarod megszerezni a robbanóanyagot? - érdeklődött Cecil, hogy kicsikarjon valamit Carlosból. - Hisz' ha a közelébe mész... - kezét sokat mondóan végighúzta a torka előtt. - Nyekk.

Carlos szája apró mosolyra húzódott, tetszett neki Cecil akasztófa humora.

\- Egy már felrobbant, annak a maradványait szedtem össze.

Gyanútlanul beszélgetve elhaladtak a radiátornak támaszkodó Clint mellett, aki azonnal leadta a jelentést.

\- Steve, Buck, két perc múlva ott vannak. És beszélgetnek!

\- Vettem - válaszolta Kapitány, és Jamessel befejezték a könyvtár kiűrítését "az Iskolavezetőség parancsára".

Mikor Carlos és Cecil belépett a könyvtárba, kellemes félhomály és magány fogadta őket, a sulihoz képest maga volt a nyugalom tengere. A tudós céltudatosan elindult a polcok között, kézen fogva maga után húzva Cecilt. A fiú szíve hangosan vert, minden idegszálával bőrének arra a felére koncentrált, ahol érintkezett Carlossal. Holdkórosan követte a polcrengetegbe, tartotta a kezét a könyveknek, amiket a tudós összeszedett. Végül leültek egy asztalhoz, és Carlos elmagyarázta neki, mit keressen.


	3. 3

Két sorral arrébb Wanda ült, látszólag beletemetkezve egy könyvbe, de valójában a két fiút figyelte.

\- Itt vannak a madárkák - suttogta a rádióba.

Továbbra is szemmel tartva Ceciléket olvasni kezdett, csak hogy ne legyen feltűnő a lebzselése. Fél füllel hallgatta, ahogy Carlos valami érzékelőről meg ismeretlen robbanóanyagról magyaráz, és néha felpillantott, minden rendben van-e. A két fiú között szinte izzott a levegő, Cecil zavarában néha hátrasöpörte szőke haját, és mikor Carlos olvasott, ő a tudóson legeltette a szemét. Carlos ellenben csak néha pillantott Cecilre, és szinte azonnal pirulva lesütötte a szemét. Wanda minden pillanatban azt várta, mikor törik meg a jég, de Carlos láthatóan nagyon elmerült a kutakodásban.

Egy óra eseménytelen megfigyelés után Wanda már épp azon volt, hogy szól Steve-éknek, nem jött be a terv, mikor a két fiú feltápászkodott. Elpakolták a könyveket, és szorosan egymás mellett sétálva kifelé indultak a könyvtárból. Carlos hezitált egy kicsit, majd ujjait óvatosan Cecilére kulcsolta.

Wanda elmosolyodott.

\- Alakulunk!

A könyvtár becsukott ajtaja mögött Steve és Bucky lepacsizott. Clint és Nat egymásra mosolygott, Pietro meg egyenesen vigyorgott.

Az ajtó elé érve Carlos szembe fordult Cecillel.

\- Köszönöm, hogy segítettél - mosolygott a fiúra, mélyen a szemébe nézve. Ám tekintetét nem tudta elszakítani Cecil esdeklő barna szemétől. Közelebb hajoltak egymáshoz, Carlos csodálkozva fedezett fel egy halvány, lila árnyalatot a fiú szemében. Lepergett három feszült másodperc, majd Carlos hirtelen Cecil szájára tapasztotta ajkát.

Wanda kuncogva nézte, a szőke fiú mennyire meglepődött, majd milyen szenvedélyesen viszonozta a csókot.

\- Győzelem - suttogta a rádióba.

Cecil megállapította magában, hogy életében ilyen fantasztikus dolog nem történt vele. Szuszogva támasztották egymásnak homlokukat, elveszve a másik szemében.

Ám ekkor Pietro megelégelte a várakozást, és berontott az ajtón, a többiek fülig érő szájjal vigyorogva követték.

\- Na végre! - kiátott fel Pietro. - Azt hittem, sosem jöttök össze!

Cecil és Carlos döbbenten meredtek a belépőkre, de egymás kezét nem engedték el...

 _Hi!_

 _Nem tudom, miért nem engedi egyben feltölteni a ficet, szóval három felé kellett szednem... Vegyétek úgy, mintha egybe lenne. Remélrm, tetszett!_


End file.
